


Headshots: TheSightlessSniper's Personal Headcanon Collection

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cake, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Possible Original Characters, SebaCiel - Freeform, TheSightlessSniper, Varied AU & Canon-compliant Oneshots, What is wrong with my brain?, headcanons, ship-teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When left alone, TheSightlessSniper and her devious brain comes up with some pretty strange things...</p><p>These headcanons will be varied and sometimes strange, but hopefully somewhat humorous. Hope you all enjoy the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TheSightlessSniper Headcanon No. 4

**Author's Note:**

> So while talking with a dear friend of mine, we began talking about headcanons. Within a few days of messaging back and forth, we'd racked up nearly thirty varied headcanons involving several different characters. The first one, which was No. 4 on the list, is as follows:
> 
> TheSightlessSniper Headcanon No. 4:
> 
> To spend more time with Sebastian when he is around his dozen or so cats, Ciel doses himself with antihistamines. Unfortunately they have the side effect of making him drowsy, so he regularly falls asleep on Sebastian’s couch.

Pushing the two caplets from the pack between his fingers, Ciel knocked the double dose of the medication back with the bottle of water and pocketed the spare tablets. ‘Why the hell does he have to have twelve cats? Isn’t one enough? I thought he was giving Athena’s latest litter away?’ he mumbled to himself as he knocked on the door with his free hand.

Ciel had been friends with Sebastian for a long time; there were only three years between their ages and their families were pretty close. Now Sebastian was working with Ciel’s aunt up at the hospital as her P.A./Receptionist. There was just one small issue about their friendship…and that was Sebastian’s penchant for keeping cats.

‘Ciel!’ Sebastian swung the door open with one hand, the other carrying an eight-week-old bundle of grey tabby fluff that was generally referred to as Dorian as he welcomed the younger in. ‘Sorry the floor is kind of a mess. I got engrossed in Pokemon this afternoon and forgot what time it was,’ he commented.

‘No it’s fine. You got Omega Ruby, right?’ Ciel quizzed, trying to find the part of the couch with the least amount of cat fur. As it turned out, there was none, so he slid down into the cushions anyway, praying that his allergies wouldn’t flair up too bad.

The black haired man scraped some hair away from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear, then unearthed his 3DS from under Dorian’s fluffy butt. ’Yeah. I’ve been training a killer team-‘

‘Of what? Skitty? Or did you get a Meowstic from Y and train that up?’ The younger scoffed, smirking up at the taller and whipping the handheld from his pocket. ‘My Lucario is going to beat the crap out of them.’

‘No, not just Skitty. Although, I did managed to catch a shiny Skitty, if it’s anything…’ Sebastian looked around, waiting for the inevitable ‘Shiny’ screams.

‘Get the fuck out…the only thing I’ve caught that was shiny was a damn Zigzagoon,’ Ciel sulked, flicking the volume down and gestured to his screen. ‘How many hours you clocked up?’

‘Too damn many for the hours I work, and that’s been a lot recently. I’m the receptionist in the Gynaecology department, and women seem to be making a lot of emergency appointments since I started.’ Sebastian commented, one hand ruffling the fur of one of his kittens. The tuxedo kitten known as Barney stretched, then turned to lick at his fingertips.

Ciel smirked. His aunt had mentioned the sudden influx of patients, and both of them knew it had everything to do with Sebastian’s recent employment there. That was half of the reason aunt Angelina had hired him in the first place; with pale skin and rich, thick black hair, with a flawless complexion to boot, he was more than just a little bit of eye candy to draw in new patients once word spread. ‘A lot of work then?’

‘Literally booked up for the next month. Some are even double booking appointments for only a few weeks apart, and sometimes as soon as the clinic opens,’ he shook his head and tilted his screen into position. ‘You said you’d trade me a Lunatone, right?’

‘For Solrock, yeah. Have you thought maybe for just one minute that you’re the reason they’re booking them up?’ The blue-haired teen raised his eyebrows suggestively at Sebastian and watched the man flush slightly, ‘I’m sure your looks have NOTHING whatsoever to do with the influx.’

‘I’m a receptionist, not a doctor. I’d get it if I was GIVING them the tests,’ he shot back cheekily, blush still gracing his cheeks. ‘I’m not going anywhere near their bodies though, besides making them sign the register and fill in forms.’

‘You conceited bastard. You love the attention really,’ Ciel shoved his friend gently in the arm, and received one in return. ‘If it was that bad, you’d quit.’

‘Ok, I’ll admit, I’m not opposed to the attention. One woman even brought me a chocolate muffin yesterday,’ Sebastian grinned, and a weird sensation shot through Ciel’s stomach. _That was new…_ ‘But I’d prefer that it wasn’t every minute of every day. I’m starting to feel like a hospital celebrity. I walked past Oncology yesterday and one of the nurses slapped my butt and asked me for my number. Nurse Sutcliff is a little sexually aggressive apparently!’

They fell quiet for a few minutes. Sebastian glanced down at his screen, lifting one of his knees up so he could lean his chest on his leg, and Ciel found his eyes following the movement, then flicking his gaze down to the man’s profile. His slightly messy hair had fallen back from behind his ears and was veiling his eyes again, but that didn’t matter.

He must have felt as if he was being observed; Sebastian tilted his head back to look at Ciel. ‘Something up?’

’N-no, just went into a daydream,’ he excused, shaking his head and looking down to his screen. The pills were kicking in already. ‘Ready to trade?’

 

The side effect of the medication started to really take effect about halfway through their hangout; Sebastian slipped off to the bathroom for less than a minute, and when he came back into the living room, Ciel’s head was resting on the arm of the couch, eyes closed and with soft and even breaths leaving his lips.

He smiled down at his friend, and the weird clenching sensation took over his chest. The teen was only a few years younger than him, and yet even at eighteen, he could still be described as adorable. ‘Ciel,’ he spoke, but low. To be honest, he didn’t want to disturb him. It was his fault he was asleep anyway.

He didn’t even stir when Sebastian sank back down into his seat. His 3DS hung loosely from his hand in his lap, the console still on and mid battle with a trainer.

In all honesty, Sebastian felt a little bit guilty. He loved his cats, but for them to hang at his place, Ciel had to take a double dose of allergy medication every time, which had the side effect of making the teen very drowsy and caused the poor eighteen-year-old to suddenly drop off to sleep at any given moment. ‘You’re probably going to end up sleeping here again, tonight,’ the black-haired man whispered, and slipped his friend’s blue-coloured console from his fingers. He leaned over the coffee table and plugged it into the charger cable so it wouldn’t run out of battery, then closed the screen and placed it down on the surface of the glass before sitting back. He knew his friend would be royally pissed if it ran out of battery and he lost any progress in the game.

Ciel stretched out one leg in his sleep, and it dropped over Sebastian’s lap like one of his cats, jolting the man from his musings. The lightweight limb was soft, the pale hairs silky and smooth against the pale skin, and without thinking, one of Sebastian’s hands gently wrapped around the calf and rubbed slowly in circles up to the back of his knee, itching to reach further to feel his thigh. The motion coaxed a light murmur out of Ciel, but he didn’t wake up.

Sebastian’s head pressed against the back of the couch, the soft ginger tail of Crookshanks hanging by his left ear and a pink-padded paw tapping at his crown. He was never sure whether trying to wake Ciel was a good idea. From their hangouts and sleepovers as teenagers, Ciel had been a nightmare to wake up in the mornings, even with a dog pawing at his chest for attention. He slid his gaze back to him, and gave a small smile as his friend rubbed his nose into the side of the couch and sighed contentedly in his sleep. _Damn it, Ciel. Quit being so adorable. It’s getting harder for me to hide this._

 

Ciel awoke with a start to the smell of curry, and he sniffed heavily at the air. ‘Sebastian?’ He half-yelled through a yawn.

‘In the kitchen!’ The older’s shout came, and Ciel grinned. The man wasn’t just eye candy for women and bi-curious men. He was also a killer chef.

He padded into the kitchen, and sniffed at the air again. Sebastian was stood at the stove, flicking some homemade curry dish around in a pan. ‘Is that what I think it is?’

‘Vegetable dansak with lemon rice?’ He shot over one shoulder with a smirk.

‘Oh, Sebastian…’ he shook his head and sat at one of the seats at the breakfast counter, ‘If someone comes into the clinic and lets on that you can cook, you will be SWIMMING in marriage proposals, left, right, and centre.’

‘Don’t you dare, you little shit,’ he glared half-heartedly, pouring the contents of the pan into a serving dish before discarding it into the sink. ‘I’ll never get rid of them.’

‘Aww, but I thought Sebastian liked the attention?’ He shot back, smirk gracing his lips, but that weird sensation in his stomach again. Was he getting sick?

At those words, the raven-haired man almost wanted to form a retort, but the only one that he could think of would out him. There were still a few people who didn’t know that he wasn’t that into girls, and Ciel was one of them, for more than one reason. Instead he settled on something simple. ‘Shut up, Ciel.’

‘Or you could give them a little serenade. I’m sure they’d love a little Marvin Gaye sung their way,’ his smirk grew, and even Sebastian had to laugh at that one.

‘I’ll Marvin Gaye you in a minute!’ Sebastian threatened, and leaned over the counter to swipe at the teen’s head.

‘And I’d LOVE it!’ He chuckled along with him and took a scoop of the rice from the bowl for his plate.

He wasn’t expecting what came next though. Sebastian looped around the counter and stood behind him. Ciel was about to question why he was there, when the man stood over him, put his mouth so close to his ear he felt his breath creeping across his flesh, and started singing the first few lines to one particular and familiar song. ‘I’ve been really tryyyyyyyying! Trying to hold back this feeling for sooooo loooong! And if you feel like I feel, baby, come on…OH COME ON! Let’s get it oooooon!’

That did it. Ciel collapsed forward in his seat, head on the marble countertop and cried with laughter, Sebastian’s own ringing out harmoniously.

It took a while for them to stop after that. Eventually their giggles settled to the occasional chuckle, and the duo sat down at the the counter together, enjoying the meal. The conversation was sparse, but Ciel didn’t mind; his mind was still preoccupied with Sebastian’s impromptu serenading.

The words had shot straight through him and struck a chord, and it suddenly registered why he’d felt so odd when Sebastian had joked about the women. It was the same feeling as when he’d first had a crush on his german friend Sieglinde and she’d waxed lyrical about her boyfriend.

Jealousy. He was jealous and worried someone had captured his friend’s affections.

The food finished, Ciel offered to help Sebastian do the washing up. ‘Come on, you always help around at mine. Let me return the favour,’ he insisted, cutting off Sebastian’s usual “You’re my guest” protests.

‘Alright, but be careful. Those knives I used for the vegetables were expensive because they’re extra sharp,’ the man warned, and reached for a dish cloth to start drying.

The process was fairly quick, but even after he had finished washing the last cup, the blue-haired teen stayed close to the sink, watching his friend dry it and put it away. He took in his appearance slowly, and realised what he had always known, but missed every time he looked at him; Sebastian was exquisite. He was tall. He had some light muscle, but not to the point where it swamped his slim frame. His face was perfectly shaped to look masculine, but without being absurd. And when he turned to reach for a bowl on a high shelf, Ciel’s eyes flicked down to the bottom of his spine and he checked off another mark; a cute butt. He was absolutely flawless physically and it had taken this long to see it.

A flush fell over his face. He’d seen the man down to his boxers when they’d stayed over at each other’s houses as teenagers, and even yesterday, he had seen him shirtless when he’d spilled hot chocolate down himself at Ciel’s aunt’s. Why hadn’t he ever reacted to the man then? What had changed in the last twenty-four hours?

‘Ciel? You okay?’ Sebastian’s voice brought him from his musings, and he jolted back to look at him. The man was holding a small pot with some strawberries. ‘I have chocolate ready for fondue.’

‘Seriously, Sebastian. Anyone would think you were trying to get in my pants, what with the curry and now the chocolate fondue. That’s pretty much the most romantic food in the world,’ he joked, missing the flash of longing dance over Sebastian’s face before it disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

‘I’m trying to get your version exclusives out of you. If my food is that good, you should give me your Kyogre and Latias,’ he retorted, leaning down into the bowl in his palm and grabbing a de-stalked strawberry with his mouth and sinking his teeth into it with a grin.

Neither really knew what came over Ciel at that moment. The teen moved forward and, lips slightly brushing Sebastian’s, grasped at the other side of the strawberry with his own teeth and tugged it apart between them.

Both were too stunned to speak. Ciel’s hand flew to his mouth in horror as he slowly chewed, and Sebastian stared him dead in the eyes, mouth hanging open in shock with the rest of the strawberry still between his front teeth, trying to figure out what had happened. The sight would have been comical if the situation were not so awkward.

Ciel broke the silence first. ‘I have no idea what just came over me. I am so sorry.’

Sebastian was truly speechless. He’d never been that close to Ciel’s face before, and he had never, ever expected for Ciel to do that. Their noses had brushed against each other. Their lips had touched. They’d been a bare touch of a lip away from kissing. ’…uh…’

It suddenly truly registered what he had done, and Ciel turned away back to the sink, head lowered in shame. ’…Oh god, I’m so sorry, Sebastian. What the fuck did I just do? I’m so sorry!’ The blue-haired man babbled, tears springing to his eyes. He had really screwed up now. Why the fuck had he done that? What was wrong with him!?

A shaking hand touched at his arm, and he looked down at Sebastian’s hand. His inky black tattoo stood out starkly against the white skin, and the fingers slowly wrapped around his forearm and turned him back to a strange sight. Between the man’s lips was another, albeit smaller, strawberry. The juice was trickling over his chin in a pale pink line that was shocking against his almost white skin. This time it was Sebastian who leaned in, slowly pressing the end against Ciel’s juice-dampened lips, the almost-red eyes burning into his so he couldn’t look away.

The contact was intentional this time. Ciel wrapped his lips around the fruit, making sure that they brushed against his raven-haired companion’s and that their eyes were connected at all times, and hummed as the flavour exploded on his tongue. He saw the shudder that ran through the other, and he slipped his tongue down to lick the juice from his chin.

Sebastian almost went into meltdown. His brain couldn’t comprehend that they’d just locked lips around a strawberry. It was the corniest thing he could think of, but looking into his friend’s delicate and beautiful face, he found it to be the most sensual sight he’d ever seen in his life. The mismatched eyes were ablaze with a whirlwind of emotions behind his messy dark blue bangs, and the soft cheeks were glowing with a faint blush. Ciel was absolutely gorgeous.

They didn’t need fruit to prompt them. Sebastian leaned back down and captured Ciel’s mouth in a gentle kiss. Mentally, he was happy that at least there was a lower chance of Ciel rejecting him as a friend for being into men, but it didn’t stop the flood of panic that the teen would realise what he was doing and cut the action off. But then he pushed back into the kiss and parted his lips a little, and a small tongue flicked at his, asking for entry.

Their arms wrapped around each other, the bowl of fruit that had been placed on the table completely forgotten. Ciel’s hands slid up around Sebastian’s shoulders, one of them winding it’s way into his hair to pull him closer as their tongues danced. Sebastian’s own drifted down to the back of the younger’s thighs and lifted him onto the counter, putting them at a more even height. He settled with his hips between Ciel’s knees, massaging the outer sides of his thighs. He wasn’t a fool to think it was appropriate to grope his younger friend during their first kiss together, but he just wanted to touch him again.

Eventually, the need for air prevailed, and the two broke it off, taking slow deep breaths to regain their composure. Ciel licked his lips and chanced looking into Sebastian’s face. ‘Sebastian?’

‘Ciel…’ His chest rose and fell slightly, the heart locked inside pounding against his ribs. Could Ciel have felt it moving like that? ‘I was going to tell you eventually…I’m not really that into girls.’

‘I…I kind of gathered from-’ the younger gestured with one hand between their faces, and gave a nervous half-smile. ‘I didn’t…I mean, I didn’t THINK I was until I…with the strawberry and everything…’ he faded off from the sentence, not really needing to explain himself further.

‘I think I kind of like you, Ciel.’ The words sounded ridiculous coming from him, and the older berated himself, cringing. ‘I just sounded like a thirteen-year-old girl, didn’t I?’

Ciel smiled up at him and drew him close. ‘Yeah, little bit…’ He pressed his forehead forward onto Sebastian’s, and in that moment, the black-haired man realised that everything was going to be alright. A meow at their feet shattered the moment, and Ciel sighed as he glanced down into a tiny fuzzy face. Dorian was at his leg, pawing gently at his ankle for attention. He snapped his gaze back to his companion and raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s okay. I think I kind of like you too.’

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in return, one lip quirking up into a smile. ’Even with the cats?’

He was met with a warm embrace, that was peppered with a few quiet sneezes into his chest, and grinned at the reply. ’Even with the cats.’


	2. TheSightlessSniper Headcanon No. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheSightlessSniper Headcanon No. 28:
> 
> Sebastian can’t hold his liquor. He has been known to climb onto any available surface and fall asleep like a cat (purr included).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon inbound. Hope this one gives you a giggle.

It was a very cold day in early February that Ciel discovered that his demon butler was not perfect.

Ciel poured himself a small glass of the amber coloured liquid. He didn’t drink it often, but Lau’s recent gift of a rare single malt had been tempting him all week and he finally gave into temptation and cracked it open. He glanced at the bottle and glass, thought for a moment, then spoke. ‘Sebastian?’

The butler was at the door in an instant, and peered around the edge. The almost-shy peek was somewhat endearing. ‘Yes, my lord?’

Ciel pulled an empty glass towards him and next to his own, and poured an equal measure into the fresh receptacle. ‘I know it’s not becoming to share personal time with your servants, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a quick drink before I retire.’

Sebastian raised one neat eyebrow and gave a small smile as he headed up to Ciel’s desk and sank into the vacant chair. ‘This is most kind of you, young master.’

The young man shrugged. ‘Well, while we may not have wreaked vengeance on our intended yet, financially Funtom is in an excellent position,’ he pushed one of the glasses towards the demon and wrapped his fingers around his own. ‘I see no reason not to celebrate that small victory.’

‘Quite, my lord.’ Sebastian took the proffered glass and sniffed hesitantly. ‘The whisky Lau gave you?’

‘It’s a good one,’ the young man offered a rare smile and took a sip. ‘It reminds me of my father.’

‘Your father would be proud his son is carrying on his legacy so well at such a tender age,’ Sebastian spoke softly, looking directly into Ciel’s exposed eye. ‘Sixteen years old, and profits flying in at every angle without losing his business integrity or quality.’

He didn’t touch the drink in his glass though, and that didn’t escape his charge. ‘Sebastian, why aren’t you drinking?’ The smile faltered a little. ‘Do you not like it?’

Sebastian raised a hand. ‘Not at all, young master. It’s just that as a demon, alcohol affects me in a strange way.’

‘Does it affect you at all?’ Ciel tilted his head, and suddenly caught the flash of discomfort that went as quickly as it came across his butler’s usually smirking face. ‘What do you mean by a ‘strange way’?’

The demon shuffled in his seat and placed the glass back down on the desk. ‘If you’ll excuse me, I need to-‘

‘Sebastian, this is an order-‘ the words that the butler had been dreading echoed through the air, ‘-I order you to drink that scotch and tell me how it affects you.’

Ciel’s smile returned, and then turned into a smirk as the demon picked the glass back up and drained it in one go. The back of the gloved hand pressed against his own lips as closed his eyes, and his face contorted at the sudden burn of the drink going down his throat. ‘Gah…’ the incoherent word fell from his mouth unintentionally, and Ciel relished the sudden lack of composure from downing the strong drink.

 

Ciel regretted his decision shortly after their second drink. He had retired to his bedchamber, taking the glass and bottle with him, and his butler following suit. The demon was a sight to behold in this state. One small glass had caused Sebastian unable to form a sentence without it being partially incoherent. The second had nearly rendered him horizontal from the inability to walk on his own, and now it was Ciel’s responsibility to get him to a place where he would be able to sleep it away. The glimmering red eyes were unfocused, and for the first time in their time together, he heard a girlish giggle rumble out of the demon’s throat. ‘Hehehe, I’ve seen you in the bathtub.’

‘Sebastian, this is hardly the time for giggling like a school girl! How in the name of hell can you be drunk on two scotches? Lizzie can handle her liquor better than you,’ he pulled Sebastian’s arm around his shoulders to try and prop him up. There was no way that he would make it all the way to the servant’s quarters with this suited burden. ‘Come on, you’ll have to sleep in my room tonight.’

‘Master, that is entirely inappropriate,’ Sebastian’s unfocused gaze locked with his own, and one gloved finger pressed over his bottom lip. ‘I should go and…’ he stopped for a moment, and looked to the side of Ciel’s head, then looked back into his eyes again, ‘I forgot the rest.’

Shaking his head, he tugged his butler closer to his room. ‘My bedchamber is nearer, and I’m sure that this arrangement will not matter for one evening. Now, work with me here, Sebastian! You’re surprisingly heavy!’

’It’s from all the clothes…these clothes are heavy-‘ before Ciel could protest, the demon pulled away from him and let his uniform jacket fall off his shoulders, closely followed by his waistcoat, and it suddenly occurred to Ciel that if he didn’t act fast, he would not only be dealing with a drunk demon butler, but a naked one too.

‘Sebastian, we’ll sort that in a minute,’ he scooped the clothing up and hung it over the arm carrying the bottle and glass, and used the other to drag the drunk demon through the door of his bedchamber before he could cause any more trouble in the hallway.

As it turned out, Sebastian could find even more havoc to wreak in Ciel’s bedroom. The teenager was only turned away for a second when he turned back around and his butler had scrambled onto the top of his tall wardrobe and was rolling around on it like a cat. He shook his head incredulously. ‘Unbe-fucking-lievable.’

‘Language, young master…’ the voice reprimanded, but it came out as a contented purr as Sebastian rubbed his head against the hard wood. He shifted a little bit more, then disappeared down the other side of it with a loud crash.

Ciel darted forward to the demon’s side, and was completely thrown once again by what he saw. Sebastian was flat on the floor on his back, black hair stuck up in all directions and mussed-up almost beyond recognition. A pair of fangs stuck out over his bottom lip, and his eyes were half-lidded and glimmering as they bore into the ceiling above. ‘Sebastian, you just fell off the wardrobe! Are you alright?’ He placed one hand to his butler’s cheek, eyes searching for any sign of discomfort or injury.

The demon rolled his head to look into his master’s eyes. ‘I’m fine, young master. I’m not as think as you drunk I am.’

‘No, I think you’re worse,’ Ciel couldn’t help but smile at the word mix-up, and stood up, holding a hand out to the intoxicated butler. ‘Let’s get you up.’

Sebastian accepted the hand and shakily rose to his feet but, as he took a step forward, his legs gave out below him and he collapsed forward onto his charge. The duo crashed back onto the carpet with a dull thud of limbs, and another giggle escaped the butler’s throat. ‘Well, my lord. What might the servants think if they walked in on this?’ He nudged his hips forward and pressed them against Ciel’s thigh.

The earl took a sharp intake of breath, eyes burning into Sebastian’s drunken ones. It wasn’t as if his butler was erect under his clothes, but the touch had allowed him to feel everything that the fabric hid pushed against his leg. Whichever women Sebastian had seduced for information…they must have been very satisfied. He blushed and pushed at the demon’s chest. ‘Sebastian, don’t you dare fall asleep on me.’

‘But, young master,’ the demon allowed his head to roll down, and he shifted to press his ear to over where Ciel’s heart was thudding at high speed beneath his ribs, ‘You’re very comfortable!’ The last part almost came out as a whine.

‘No I bloody well am not! This carpet is scratchy!’ he protested, trying to wriggle out from underneath him to no avail.

‘I mean YOU are comfortable…’ Sebastian trailed off, his head lolling from side to side as he looked up drunkenly into Ciel’s burning face. ‘You’re skinny, but your stomach is made of…warm.’ His head flopped down onto one side again, cheek pressed against the clothed stomach, and the intoxicated eyes dropped closed.

Ciel shook his head and let it fall back onto the carpet with a sigh. ‘What the bloody, buggering hell have I got myself into?’ He asked to no-one in particular. With one arm, he sought the nearby pillow from the chair near his side and shifted it underneath the back of his head for more comfort, then glanced down to his butler. The demon looked contented, breaths even and nose nuzzling into a soft patch of his jacket and laying a small kiss on it. Sebastian looked completely at ease; a rare sight when he was rushing around for him and whatever missions they were embroiled in.

He shook his head again and slowly let his own eyes fall closed, seeking sleep himself. Well, at least with the demon covering most of his body, he wasn’t going to be cold. _And at least_ , he thought to himself, _I know whisky turns him into a cat._

Even pressed against an uncomfortable floor, sleep came easier to Ciel that night than it had in a long time.

 

Mey-Rin skipped down the corridor, sheets in hand ready to change the young master’s bedding. It was the same routine every week; change the sheets every Monday and Thursday, and make sure that the pillows were suitably fluffed up.

She rounded the corner of the hallway and as she reached Ciel’s door, her brow furrowed in confusion. The young master’s door was cracked open. ‘He never sleeps with the door open…’ she mumbled to herself. Her free hand scooted up her thigh, dragging the skirt with it, and readied to grab her pistol as she poked her head around the door.

She melted at the sight.

Ciel was lying on his back on the carpet, mouth slightly agape with soft snores escaping. One arm was flung to the side, the fingers twitching. Her eyes trailed to the other, which was buried in the silky black strands of one butler, stroking them like it was kitten fur.

The butler in question was slung over his legs and torso, one arm resting on the teen’s forearm, the other palm-up near Ciel’s. His eyes were shut contentedly, the remnants of a smile on his lips as he breathed deeply. His head rubbed a little into the sleeping hand and his master’s chest, and Mey-Rin had to listen twice to realise Sebastian was purring like the cats he loved so.

Confused didn’t even begin to describe her feelings. She had been crushing on the butler for a long time, but there was a little sliver of hope in her heart, despite the legalities and societal issues that would come with it, that begged for the boy and the butler to find it within each other to desire each other.

She watched on quietly, head tilted to one side as Ciel’s eyes fluttered sleepily open. They glanced, confused, down to the servant over his body. But rather than rage or hatred, she saw a small affectionate smirk grace the teen’s lips, and he continued to stroke through the messy black strands tangled about his left hand’s extremities. The purring grew louder, Ciel’s smile wider, and Mey-Rin questioned for a moment whether the butler that came to her aid every time she dropped things wasn’t in fact a cat himself.

Shaking her head, she slowly left the doorway and quickly wandered off to take care of another task. Namely…finding the heavy camera Ciel had hidden away in his office and getting a photograph of this. Who knew when she’d ever see something as adorable as that again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I picture a drunk Sebastian, I start laughing. If he is a cat...keep him away from the catnip.
> 
> Until next time folks!


	3. TheSightlessSniper Headcanon No. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheSightlessSniper Headcanon No. 11:
> 
> When Lizzie stays at the mansion, she always makes it her mission to sneak cake out of the kitchen at night. Sebastian knows, and purposely leaves her a slice in an easy to reach place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Lizzie, and think she needs to both be developed more, and utilised more in the manga.

Her mother had always told her that too many sweets would result in her being overweight. Not something that a Phantomhive Lady-to-be should become if she wishes to retain the affections of her husband.

But as Lizzie’s stomach let off another deep groan of longing, she glanced at the door of her room within the Phantomhive manor, and slowly rose from her bed. Slipping her feet into pale pink soft slippers, she tugged a robe around herself and then turned the door handle. She had done this before, but she couldn’t become cocky and overconfident; that would get her caught.

The door squealed a little, and she winced. The resident butler serving at Ciel’s side had oddly fine-tuned hearing, and although he was kind to her, his presence was still somewhat terrifying and she didn’t want to know how she would be punished should she be found rifling around the kitchen cupboards for cake at an ungodly hour.

She listened carefully, but no sounds out of the ordinary reached her ears. She could pick out the soft snoring of Paula in the room next to hers, but nothing else.

With all of the grace of a ballet dancer, she tiptoed swiftly across the floorboards, barely causing them to creak under her lightness. Her steps were near silent as she flitted down to the kitchens.

Sebastian and Bard had thoroughly cleaned the entire room the night before; not a single surface was anything other than spotless, and smelt delicately of vanilla and lemons. It was almost a little comforting, but she couldn’t stay for long if she was to be successful.

The young lady Elizabeth traced a single finger along the cabinet she knew housed what she was looking for. It was always the top shelf, on the right, tucked underneath a little net to stave off insects, and as always with Sebastian’s cakes, it would be impossibly delicious.

She gave the door of the cupboard a gentle tug, and it swung silently open. But as she got ready to clamber up the counter, something on the bottom shelf caught her eye, and her stomach jumped in a combination of excitement and fear.

A small, intricately decorated plate holding a single slice of Victoria Sponge cake sat in front of her, within reaching distance. The scent of vanilla was stronger, and she eyed the pale yellow sponge layered with jam greedily. Had Ciel had too much to eat and turned this down that night?

Forgetting herself, she pulled the slice towards her and took a deliberate large bite, chewing slowly. The flavours exploded on her tongue, and she involuntarily moaned a little as she savoured it. If Sebastian wasn’t a butler, the man should have been a chef; his food was indescribable.

 

Sebastian’s pen touched to the paper, briefly noting down a new recipe he had read and what ingredients he would need to buy, and caught the gentle moan of satisfaction coming from the kitchen. He gave a small smile as he recognised the culprit.

As much as the girl could be a nuisance by turning up unannounced and adorning everything within her reach with ribbons and floral decorations, there was just a little bit of something in him that had a certain fondness for her presence at times. One might have even said that he enjoyed the little spark of light Elizabeth brought into the household, and subsequently into her fiancee’s eyes.

He had figured out that the cake-stealing culprit was Elizabeth and not, as he had originally suspected, Ciel long ago after an extended visit. The snow that had fallen that winter had made it nigh on impossible to leave the mansion without putting someone’s life in danger, and she had spent nearly five days coaxing Ciel and the servants into snowball fights on the grounds. It had been that day that Sebastian had discovered that Ciel was a devious and dirty fighter, and had somehow managed to ambush him with a torrent of the cold stuff when his back was momentarily turned. The boy had looked smug all evening, and demanded cake for his victory.

At some point during that night, a hefty slice of the cake had disappeared from one side, and he had reprimanded Ciel for being greedy. But as he searched the young Earl’s eyes for signs of lying as he protested, he could find nothing, and had apologised, saying that he must have been mistaken.

The same thing had happened the next night, and on the third he had taken to listening out for the culprit as he went about his evening tasks. Just when he had been about to give up, the feather-light footsteps of Miss Midford had sounded in his ears, followed by the soft clatter of a cupboard door and then a feminine hum of appreciation, had resolved the mystery quickly.

It appeared that Elizabeth shared her fiancee’s sweet tooth, and was not opposed to unladylike thievery to get her fingers on it.

He sighed. He was starting to get tender about humans, and he hated when that happened. He was already finding himself struggling to keep his sentiments in check for Ciel, being not entirely sure whether his infatuation was with the burgeoning taste of the boy’s soul or with him as a whole.

As he was about to close his notebook for the evening, he caught the briefest of comments from the distant room, and had to stifle a loud howl of laughter; ‘I wonder if Ciel would object to a polygamous marriage with Sebastian’s cakes? I certainly bloody wouldn’t…’

A low chuckle managed to escape the demon’s throat. She really was quite silly, but yes, there was something likeable about her. ‘I suppose,’ he mumbled to himself, rising from his seat to attend to another task, ‘I can allow myself to think of her as a friend.’ _I wonder how long before she realises I left that slice lower for her on purpose?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy the ride, because I'm loving writing these.


End file.
